3rd class cabin
The 3rd class cabin is located on the D Deck of the Gigantic. As the name implies, it is an economy suite containing simplistic and unfurnished designs and furniture. The room is small and oppressive, and can support up to 6 people. Layout The room features two 3-level bunk beds, on opposite sides of the room. Near the center of the room lies a stove, on top of which lies a teapot. The bunk bed nearest to the stove contains a blue briefcase. On the upper right corner of the room lies a small wooden table with two wooden collapsible chairs on either side, placed below a round circular window. Next to the table there is a sink above which is located a bulletin board. On the bottom right corner one finds a closet, containing a red briefcase. Across from these, on the left wall, one finds a locked metal door with the number "5" painted in red across it, which can only be opened by using the adjacent card reader. Next to it, on the bottom left corner, there is a mirror with a wooden frame. Story Junpei awakes on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds to a loud rumbling noise. The room itself is violently shaking, causing Junpei to roll off and fall onto the floor, cursing afterwards. Junpei, confused and disoriented, wonders about where he is and how he got here, and quickly looks around at his surroundings. He tries to open the metal door, bangs on it a few times, and calls for help, but to no avail. Not content with staying trapped in this small room, Junpei begins to investigate his surroundings. He then notices a small, circular window on the wall, and concludes he must be on an early 20th century ship. Just then, the window cracks and breaks and a torrent of water comes gushing out into the room. As the room begins to flood, Junpei, locked inside, must now escape before he drowns in his underwater prison! While searching the room Junpei stumbles across a mirror, and as he stares at his own reflection he suddenly remembers everything that had happened up to this point. Flashback .]] Junpei, an average college student, was walking home late at night to his apartment. When he entered his apartment, everything was kept just the way he left it. There was nothing amiss ... except for a small, cool breeze that permeated the room. Tracing the source to an open window, Junpei moved to close it, wondering if he had left it open. And that's when it happened, as soon as Junpei closed the window, he noticed the reflection of a man in a black hood and gas mask in his room. Junpei tried to move toward the man, but he soon collapsed onto the floor. That was when he saw a canister of white knockout gas quickly filling the room. With a voice distorted by a voice-changer, the man with the gas mask explains: Present day Angry and still confused about his situation Junpei returns to his investigation on hand. After solving all the puzzles in the room, Junpei finally opens the door, and escapes before the room completely floods. =Items= Found Items Picture frame The picture frame can be found on a shelf above the sink. The frame appears to be made out of wood and is bolted shut and held in place by 4 screws. The picture inside is a black and white photograph of what appears to be a 20th century Olympic-class ship with four smoke stacks, or the very ship that Junpei is on, the Gigantic. Nothing special is located on the reverse side. Combines with: Screwdriver to form: Picture of an old cruise liner Note from bulletin board This note can be found directly above the picture frame, attached to a bulletin board. From the view point of a arrow running through the bottom of the page from left to right. The left half of the page contains red figures, two right triangles, one of them is filled in and the other is hollow. The right half of the page contains blue figures, two right triangles, again one of them is filled in and the other is hollow. These shapes form a code with each shape corresponding to a different digit, which the key can be found on the back side of the picture of an old cruise liner. The red shapes correspond to the first two digits on the lock of the red briefcase. And the blue shapes correspond to the last two digits on the lock of the blue briefcase. Memo from bed This memo is hidden under a pillow on the lowest level of the bunk bed that is opposite of the one containing the blue briefcase. Similar to the note found from the bulletin board, the memo features (from the viewpoint of the arrow on the bottom bottom of the page pointing to the right) blue figures on the left half of the page and red figures on the right half of the page. Again, these figures can be deciphered using the picture of an old cruise liner. But this time, the red shapes correspond to the last two digits of the red briefcase and the blue shapes correspond to the last two digits of the blue briefcase. Small key (red) By investigating the red mirror in the corner of the room, Junpei can pull the sheet off the mirror to reveal a small red key taped to its front. After taking the red key from the mirror, a small scene will trigger involving a flashback of how Junpei ended up in this room. The red key is used on the red briefcase, located in a closet on the opposite side of the room. Inserting the key into the keyhole will allow Junpei to turn the dials, but only by entering the correct combination and then turning the key can Junpei finally open the briefcase. Small key (blue) The blue key is located inside the teapot sitting on top of the stove. The blue key functions only for the blue briefcase. Like the red key, the blue key allows Junpei to turn the dials on the briefcase, which will only open if the correct combination is inputted first. Screwdriver One of the two screwdrivers that can be found in the game, the red screwdriver rests inside the metal stove, beyond a small door. Upon examining it, Junpei comments about how it could be used to remove screws. Combines with: Picture frame to form: Picture of an old cruise liner File Junpei acquires an important game mechanic after unlocking the blue briefcase. The file carries important documents that the player will collect throughout the game (several of which are already included), including how-to's, tips, and other documents that are vital pieces of information in solving puzzles. The file also explains the all-important concept of digital roots, which the Nonary Game revolves upon. Attached to the back of the file are a notebook, pen, and calculator. Calculator Another game mechanic that Junpei obtains after unlocking the blue briefcase is the calculator. The calculator is a simple 3-function calculator that can only perform addition, subtraction, and multiplication. Division and decimals are not supported; however, but negatives are. The calculator and has two rows of display: the top one for input and the bottom for the evaluated answer. Each row can display up to 12 digits. The calculator also carries a special digital root function, which will evaluate the input and the find its digital root. Stack of red cards Junpei obtains these after unlocking the red briefcase. Inside the briefcase, are 3 red cards, marked with numbers 1, 2, and 3, respectively. These cards are used for the card reader next to the door. Stack of blue cards The blue key cards are found attached to the back of the file, obtained by unlocking the blue briefcase. There are three blue key cards each containing different numbers 6, 7, and 8, respectively. These cards are used for the card reader next to the door. Combined Items Picture of an old cruise liner Created from: Screwdriver + Picture frame By utilizing the screwdriver to unscrew the screws of the picture frame, Junpei can extract the picture inside. On the front, it seems like an ordinary old picture, but on the back, its is revealed to be a secret key to solving the puzzle of the memo from the bed and the note from the bulletin board. There are 10 different figures, and each figure corresponds with a different numerical digit, from 1 to 0, as seen on the right. =Minigames= Red briefcase Requirements: Small key (red) The red briefcase is found resting on a shelf, behind the accordion-like closet door. To trigger the minigame, Junpei must first insert the red key into the keyhole. Junpei does not need to collect anything else. The solution is 7485. Once unlocked, it will yield the red key cards. Blue briefcase Requirements: Small key (blue) The briefcase can be seen in plain sight on the bottom level of a bunk bed. To turn the dials, Junpei must first insert the blue key). Again, he does not need to collect anything else. The solution is 0263. Inside, it contains the file, a notebook, a pen, the calculator and the blue key cards. Card reader Requirements: Stack of red cards, Stack of blue cards Having obtained the red and blue key cards from their respective briefcases, Junpei can finally access the card reader. First, Junpei must swipe the card reader with both sets of cards to trigger the minigame. After thinking in frustration, Junpei then remembers the concept of digital roots taught to him by the file. To open the door, Junpei must swipe a combination of 3 cards whose digital root equals 5', matching the number painted across the door. The three cards are (in any order) '1, 6, and 7. Humorous Quotes * Examining the ladder next to the blue briefcase obtains the following results: *# I can't see the bottom of the ladder! Oh man, the water's already up to the bottom of the bed! I've gotta hurry this up! *# This is the ladder that goes up to the top bunk. *# So, ladder, we meet again. *# Once again, I gaze upon this stately ladder. "Ladder? I don't even know her!" Most. Original. Joke. Ever. *# As I gaze into the ladder, the ladder gazes into me. "Hey, so did you hear what that shopkeeper said after his ladder got stolen?" "No, what'd he say?" "Further steps will be taken." ...And that's why I have no friends. *# The ladder watches me. I sense that it finds me...wanting. "So this friend of mine fell all the way down a 15-foot ladder." "Wow, that's pretty bad. How's he doing?" "Oh, he's all right, but he's feeling pretty rung out by the whole experience." I should be writing these down... They're comedy gold! *# I think the ladder is following me. "Trying to keep up with all the latest stiles has me all rung out..." "Well, if it's a choice between being a step for someone else, and being a real social climber, I'll take the ladder!" "What do you call a secondary ladder covered in people?" "A full B-ladder!" Okay, I need to stop doing these before I hurt myself... Besides, this is no time to be making jokes! I need to get out of here, now! *# A ladder. It appears to have something to do with the bed. Category:Places Category:Escape rooms